


Coda 15x20

by Arielmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Castiel is Not Amused (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Romance, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielmine/pseuds/Arielmine
Summary: Dean is welcomed by Bobby in Heaven... Then what ?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Coda 15x20

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys !
> 
> This is my first time here, so thank you for stopping by.  
> Very important note: I am french, and I have translated this work myself. Even if I think I am not bad with english, I am not native so, I am sure I made mistakes here. If you see any, please be kind and just tell me, so I can fix them :)
> 
> Anyway, I needed to fix this (whatever you want to call it) finale. So, enjoy ?

"Well…"

A familiar rustle makes the silence vibrate.

And Dean’s heart misses a beat.

"He helped."

Bobby’s little smile is amused when he points something behind his back with his beer.

Dean looks away.

Fearing what will happen.

But ready to burn from impatience all the same.

His smile blooms despite himself.

His breath shatters without realizing.

And his eyes burn from a despair he buried too hard.

"Cas…"

He got up without paying attention, drawn by the angel’s presence.

His angel.

The one who gave too much for him.

The one he never told how much he mattered.

The only one who has always been able to look at him with an intensity so…

Hold on.

"YOU ASSBUTT !"

The angelic fist crashes against his cheek and Dean freezes.

He raises a dumbfounded hand to his face.

What ?

"Are you fucking kidding me Dean ?!"

He frowns because Cas… Cas doesn’t look happy to see him. No, he looks properly furious.

"I gave everything for you ! Cas exclaims, grabbing his T-shirt, And this is what you give to me ?"

He opens his mouth to reply, because...

"I sacrificed my life for you, and for what ? So you could die, impaled by a godammned rusty nail not even two weeks later ?!"

He blinks stupidly when Cas gets his face closer to his, his blue eyes glowing with a celestial wrath which makes his stomach twist. 

"And during a hunt ?!"

He admits that his death wasn’t glorious but…

"Wasn’t my statement clear enough, before the Empty came to take me ? the angel thunders and Dean feels totally powerless when Cas shakes him vigorously, You deserve so much more than that, dammit. You deserve to be saved."

Something deep inside him twists with pain as he remembers their first meeting.

"You deserve to be loved."

_I love you. ___

__Cas’ confession comes back to him like a slap in the face._ _

____

"You deserve to live."

He bows his head, his eyes misyy with new tears, unable to bear the look of the one being who has always chosen him against all odds. 

"You deserve to live the life you want. Not the one you think you deserve."

He looks up and he almost wants to laugh seeing the angelic anger.

"You’re infuriating, do you know that ?" Cas goes further, and seeing him so adamant, so quick to tear him a new one…

His heart fills with this so particular affection he only feels for him. 

"I had planned forty years. At least thirty years before you get here with your stupid face. And your stupid smile."

And the barriers he has built since Cas’ last moments, since his last sacrifice, crumble without him being able to do anything about it. 

"But no. Dean Winchester is unable to enjoy what he is given."

He loses himself in the celestial features. In this friendly and precious, so precious face which has been the source of so many torments, but so many joys too. 

"You defeated God. You broke free from his grip. And what do you do next ? You get back to hunting, which is what my father had always planned for you ? What the hell is your problem ?!"

A new smile appears on his face as a load seems to be lifted from his shoulders.

"How could I have fallen in love with such an idiot."

His heart is beating fervently, almost painfully, as this feathery dumbass states his feelings once again without any second thoughts. 

But this time, he is not numb. 

He is not frozen by the prospect of his imminent death.

He has heard these words before. 

"What’s the point of turning your back to your family, in the name of free will, if the one who taught you can’t even respect his own bloody rules !"

And this time, he gets them without surprise. 

Even better, he welcomes them with a joy that lights up his soul. 

"Cas…  
\- No kidding Dean ! the angel repeats, shaking him again, You’re the most annoying and frustrating human I have ever met. I don’t know what is necessary for you to understand that…  
\- Cas…  
\- …I have always wanted your happiness, and I just have the urge to strangle you when I see what you inflict on yourself.  
\- Ca…  
\- Shut up. You need to hear it. And if I need to tell you, again and again, for the rest of eternity, so Jack help me, I will do it because, no way I am gonna…"

Dean takes his face between his hands and shut him up with a kiss. 

Cas seems to be the first surprised, because he doesn’t react for a few long minutes, before all his body seems to deflate on itself.

Dean smiles against the angelic lips, and gingerly gets his body closer to his, before sighing of relief when Cas’ arms nest shyly around his waist. Then, he carefully goes ways, resting his forehead again his best friend’s, enjoying the celestial warmth, soothing himself with his smell. 

"I love you too, you son of a bitch." he confesses in the intimity of his skin

He knows Cas is blinking during long seconds before his grip gets tighter. 

"Don’t think I am done with you…"the angel grumbles, his voice shaking

And Dean knows what he must feel, now that he has accepted to out himself too. 

"Promise, he whispers, You can still tear me a new one later… » 

Not just comrade-in-arms.

More than brothers.

Just Dean and Cas.

A man who was afraid of flying, and an angel who was afraid of falling.

Who, in the middle of Apocalypses, obviously managed to find each other.


End file.
